The objectives of this Phase I/II, randomized, double-blind are to determine the safety, tolerability and antiviral effect of hydoxyurea at two doses: alone or in combination with ddI. Hydoxyurea has been shown to have in vitro activity against HIV replication. Small trials have shown that hydroxyurea has resulted in reduction of HIV load and increased CD4 cells.